


La tua mente è la scena del crimine

by skyearth85



Category: Inception (2010), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Italia, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Original Character(s), Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il governo britannico è interessato all’innesto. Mycroft Holmes sa a chi rivolgersi per scoprirne qualcosa di più.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ho visto solo la prima stagione di Sherlock (quindi niente spoiler per la seconda).  
> One-shot (tuttavia è ambientata nello stesso universo di "[All My Hopes and Fear](http://archiveofourown.org/works/278643)" e leggere l'altra storia è utile per capire alcune cose sui personaggi di Inception che incontrerete in questa fic).  
> Scritta per il [Reverse Mini Big Bang 2012](http://bigbangitalia.livejournal.com/) ([16\. Sherlock BBC/Inception - Your mind is the scene of the crime](http://i.imgur.com/8CECO.jpg) di [m_bfly](http://m_bfly.livejournal.com/)).

"Innesto." Mycroft Holmes non era un uomo imponente e in una folla sarebbe passato inosservato. Tuttavia quando ti dedicava la propria attenzione, non si faceva fatica a credere a tutte le voci che circolavano su di lui.  
"Impossibile." Sherlock rispose categorico. La visita del fratello gli aveva rovinato il sabato mattina e gli stava facendo andare la colazione di traverso.  
"Innesto di che cosa?" Watson li stava guardando confuso.  
"Visto che eri nell'esercito forse ne sai qualcosa: tecnologia del sogno controllato."  
Watson distolse l'attenzione dal proprio portatile. "Non era un programma sperimentale per sogni condivisi e pilotati?" Poi sembrò ricordare qualcosa. "Mi sembra che la usino negli istituti psichiatrici, se non ricordo male."  
"Be' all'inizio la tecnologia era nata a scopo di addestramento bellico." Intevenne Mycroft.  
"Come moltissime invenzioni o scoperte." Obiettò il medico.  
"E com'è prevedibile, qualcuno è riuscito a trovare il modo di guadagnarci." Sherlock non aveva mai approfondito il campo psico-onnirico, ma in gioventù aveva fatto letteralmente carte false (costate una piccola fortuna, ma erano valse la pena) per mettere le mani su un PASIV. "La tecnologia è da anni uno strumento indispensabile nel campo dello spionaggio industriale. Il metodo perfetto per rubare piani d'espansione e simili."  
John fissò i due fratelli Holmes. "Fatemi capire, qualcuno approfitta dei sogni delle persone per entrare e rubare... idee?"  
"Esattamente."  
"La tecnologia del sogno controllato," gli spiegò Sherlock "non fa altro che permetterti di entrare nell'inconscio di una persona. Se hai qualcuno di abbastanza in gamba da riuscire a manipolare il tuo inconscio, è fatta: la tua mente è un libro aperto."  
"Li stai facendo sembrare attori di televendite." Lo reguardì Mycroft. "Sono criminali Sherlock, professionisti della truffa e dell'inganno."  
"Aspettate, aspettate." S'intromise Watson. "Per innesto intendete mettere un'idea nella testa di un altro?"  
Si, pensò Sherlock, c'era un motivo per cui Watson era il suo coinquilino. "Esattamente. Comunque è impossibile." Sherlock la considerava come una delle leggi dei sogni.  
Mycroft scosse la testa. "Eppure le nostre fonti dicono che non è così. Una squadra ci è riuscita."  
"C'è anche gente che crede agli omini verdi, ma questo non vuol dire niente." Si lamentò. "Cosa centro io con tutto questo? Il governo non ha una squadra allo scopo? Sguinzaglia i tuoi segugi."  
"Le voci dicono che in mezzo a tutto questo c'è una tua vecchia conoscenza." Mycroft aveva lo sguardo di una persona pronta a giocare una mano che sapeva essere vincente.  
"Quale delle tante?" Aveva catturato l'attenzione del fratello.  
"Quello dei prestiti al museo di Francoforte."  
Sherlock fissò Mycroft. I suoi occhi si spalancarono leggermente quando la realizzazione lo colse. "Eames."  
"Chi è Eames?" s'informò John.  
"La mia nemesi." Gli rispose Sherlock solenne.  
"Un'altra?" John non era impressionato dalla cosa.  
"Cosa significa un'altra?"  
John indicò il fratello, "non era lui la tua nemesi? Non si dovrebbe avere una sola nemesi alla volta?"  
"Eames è diverso." Il consulente investigativo mise il broncio. "Lui è la firma dietro ad alcuni dei miei primi casi."  
"Irrisolti." Puntualizzò Mycrof.  
"Non sono irrisolti!" Protestò. "So chi è stato e ho spesso recuperato la refurtiva."  
"Già, peccato che non sei mai riuscito ad acciuffarlo, e _spesso recuperato la refurtiva_ mi sembra un'esagerazione."  
"Quindi," s'intromise Watson, "questo Eames, chi è? Un ladro?"  
"E un falsario. Uno dei migliori falsari in circolazione." Gli spiegò Mycroft. "Opere d'arte e documenti sono la sua specialità. Era piuttosto attivo una quindicina d'anni fa, ma scomparve dalla circolazione dopo qualche anno. Pensavamo che fosse morto. Immaginatevi la sorpresa quando il suo nome è saltato fuori nelle voci circondanti l'innesto."  
"È... è terrificante. State dicendo che c'è gente in giro che può manovrare le tue idee e opinioni?" Watson era innorridito.  
"No che non c'è." Sherlock ne aveva sentite tante sull'innesto, era convinto che questa fosse l'ennesima bufala. "Andiamo John, se io ti dico _non pensare agli elefanti_ : cosa ti viene in mente?"  
"Elefanti."  
"Esatto, questo perchè la mente ricorda sempre da dove vengono le idee."  
"Questo non toglie che se qualcuno è effettivamente riuscito a innestare un'idea, ci troviamo nel mezzo di un'emergenza nazionale. Mondiale." Gli ricordò Mycroft.  
"Emergenza? No," Sherlock lo guardò, "una ghiotta opportunità per qualsiasi governo. Dimmi, Mycroft, cosa vuoi di preciso?"  
L'uomo fissò il fratello. "Portami Eames. Hai una pista, forse è la volta buona che riesci a prenderlo."

* * *

Sogg. denominato Eames.  
Maschio, tardo adolescente, probabile età 16-20, preparazione artistico-classica.  
Reati: contraffazione e furto  
Casi riconducibili a lui: 17 (v. allegato)  
Modus operandi: furto di opere d'arte, quadri principalmente.

* * *

"Non lo fa per soldi."  
Watson stava leggendo il file di Holmes sul loro sospettato (o quanto meno inrittracciabile fonte sull'innesto). "Come fai a dirlo?"  
"La scelta delle opere. Sono quasi tutti lavori di alto profilo, difficilmente commerciabili, e quelle recuperate sono solitamente opere minori che comunque sono lavori da centinaia di migliaia di sterline. Non rubi _Il Concerto_ di Vermeer o _Luce e colore_ e _Ombra e tenebre_ di Turner solo per i soldi."  
"Questi ultimi due li hai recuperati tu, non è vero?"  
"Uno dei miei primi casi. Li ho bloccati quando stavano per partire per la Cina. Il contrabbandiere catturato non sapeva nulla."  
"Abbiamo a che fare quindi con un cultore dell'arte?"  
"Si, ma non credo che l'arte sia ciò che l'abbia spinto a rubare. Non rischi di prima persona se è solo l'arte il tuo interesse."  
"Non sono i soldi, non è l'arte, cos'altro potrebbe essere? Il sapore della sfida?"  
Sherlock annuì "Probabile. O quanto meno una buona parte."  
"Dai furti di opere d'arte ai furti nei sogni. L'unico elemento in comune è il furto."  
"Pensa John, per tutti questi anni mi chiedevo se fosse morto, finito in prigione o semplicemente stancato. E adesso scopro che ha solo cambiato campo. Questo è interessante, molto interessante."  
"Perché credevi che fosse così giovane?" Lo interrogò il coinquilino. "Cioè, non è un po' troppo giovane?"  
"Una persona così intelligente da entrare nei musei più prestigiosi, così brava da fare delle riproduzioni quasi perfette, lascia una firma così visibile e infantile?"  
"Firma?" John sfogliò il fascicolo e vide le foto: scritte colorate al posto dei quadri _EAMES È STATO QUI._.  
"Uniposca colorati, scritta dal contenuto infantile, unita però all'intelligenza e alla capacità tecniche: qualcuno abbastanza vecchio da sfruttare e perfezionare il proprio talento, ma tuttavia abbastanza giovane da lasciarsi andare in questa maniera? Ergo, dai quindici ai venti anni."  
"Quindi adesso stiamo cercando un uomo che ne ha come minimo trenta-trentacinque."  
"Inglese, ambidestro, e che sia entrato in contatto con la tecnologia PASIV tramite le forze armate." Riassunse l'investigatore.  
"Il sogno controllato non lo usano solo i militari." Gli ricordò Watson.  
"Di recente è cosi, ma fino a qualche anno fa era una prerogativa dei militati."  
"Potrebbe essere entrato nell'ambiente solo di recente." Obiettò l'altro, non convinto.  
Sherlock scosse il capo: "no, non lui. La mia ipotesi è che i furti dal mondo reale sono cessati quando lui si è arruolato. È un edonista, con problemi nei confronti dell'autorità precostituita. Non è un esibizionista, anche se vuole farlo credere."  
"E una persona con problemi con l'autorità si sarebbe arruolato?"  
"Chiodo schiaccia chiodo. C'è molta gente gente che crede che questa sia la soluzione migliore." Considerò Sherlock. "Un tipo del genere non può aver accettato la semplice carriera militare, no, qualcosa deve aver attirato la sua attenzione. Nuovi territori inesplorati..."  
"Da dove incominciamo?"  
"Da tutti coloro che hanno partecipato al progetto PASIV per conto di sua Maestà, e che rientrano nel nostro profilo."

La lista di Mycroft comprendeva 18 nomi.  
Escludendo le donne, si scendeva a 12.  
Troppi, pensò Sherlock. Che background poteva avere un individuo come Eames?  
Un individuo del genere non si sarebbe accontentato di rimanere nell'anonimato, avrebbe avuto di sicuro una scheda personale sfavillante. Già, peccato che questo valeva per tutti quelli che erano stati selezionati per il progetto PASIV.  
Per rischiare con furti di capolavori, doveva essere o estremamente ricco o estremamente povero.  
"Perché hai escluso le donne?" John era seduto al suo fianco e osservava come stava lavorando.  
"Le donne hanno un approccio diverso al furto. E di sicuro meno esibizionista e infantile." Gli rispose distrattamente l'uomo.  
Le persone erano scese a 6. Come eliminarne altre?  
"Due di queste persone sono entrate nei servizi segreti dopo aver lasciato il progetto del sogno controllato." Notò John.  
Fu la classica lampadina nella testa di Sherlock: "MI5 o MI6?"  
"Uno MI5 e uno MI6, naturalmente." Ridacchiò il dottore.  
"E' quello dell'MI6!" Proclamò Holmes.  
"Stai tirando a indovinare." Sbottò John, guardandolo perplesso.  
Sherlock si sentì quasi offeso. "Io non _tiro a indovinare_ , dottore, oramai dovresti saperlo." Prese la scheda di William Shield. "L'MI6 è quello più noto, quello più... come si dice? _Glamour_. Più si adatta alla personalità di Eames." Lesse il profilo dell'uomo. "Ha lasciato l'MI6 tre anni fa. Ora fa il consulente del sogno controllato. Guarda," indicò una riga, "è stato arruolato nell'MI6 nella sezione che si occupa della tecnologia PASIV. Una spia dei sogni. Quale terreno migliore per provare l'innesto?"  
"E quindi cosa facciamo, diamo a Mycroft il nome di Shield?"  
Sherlock lo guardò confuso. "No, andiamo a trovare Shield." Lo disse come se fosse l'unica conclusione possibile.


	2. Chapter 2

William Shield era un uomo di 37 anni, castano, non troppo alto, occhi chiari e prestante. Era single, il padre un noto avvocato della City mentre la madre primario di cardiologia al St. Thomas, frequentava un corso di ceramica e viveva, quando non era in giro per il mondo per lavoro, in una graziosa casetta a Notthing Hill.

Sherlock e John lo stavano osservando mentre stava pranzando in compagnia di una piccola mora in un ristorante giapponese vicino alla Torre.  
Era molto disinvolto, spigliato, la donna pendeva dalle sue labbra.  
Sherlock era un po' deluso, sembrava veramente un attore di televendite.  
"Che ne pensi?" Chiese il dottore.  
"Mi sembra un individuo piuttosto banale."  
"La gente non va in giro con un cartellino con su scritto _noto criminale_ , Sherlock."  
"È solo che in tanti anni mi ero fatto un'idea su di lui. E vederlo-."  
Sherlock si bloccò di colpo, gelato.  
Un uomo era entrato nel locale, una figura indimenticabile: Jim Moriarty. E si stava dirigendo verso Shield.

"E _lui_ che cosa ci fa qui?" esclamò John. I due uomini videro l'uomo approcciare il tavolo, salutare con una certa familiarità i due occupanti, e unirsi a loro.  
"Niente di buono di sicuro."  
"Quante possibilità abbiamo che tutto sia solo una coincidenza?"  
Sherlock non gli rispose (e già quella era una risposta di per sé.)  
"Sherlock?" Watson era incuriosito dalla reazione dell'amico.  
"Non avrei mai immaginato che Eames si sarebbe associato a un individuo come Moriarty." Confessò.  
"No, invece è logico. Moriarty è al centro di una rete criminale su scala mondiale, è logico che abbia interessi anche nel sogno condiviso. Poi devi ammettere che anche se psicotico e pericoloso, ha un certo magnetismo, è ovvio che gli altri criminali si associno a lui." Watson ordinò due dorayaki. "Come procediamo?"  
"Osserviamoli per un po'." Aggiungendo di mala voglia. "Segnaliamo la cosa a Mycroft."  
"Senti, toglimi una curiosità: tu cosa ne pensi di Moriarty?"  
Sherlock non rispose subito. "Lui rappresenta quello che avrei potuto diventare. Alle persone piace pensare che il bene e il male siano bianco e nero, mentre abbiamo davanti agli occhi giornalmente che non è così. Lui è molto più simile a me che molte così dette _brave persone_."  
John sembrò valutare attentamente le sue parole sucessive. "Se lui te lo chiedesse, collaboreresti con lui?"  
"No." L'affermazione non fu esitante. "È un assassino John, un individuo senza nessuna possibilità di redenzione. Ci sono linee che voglio credere che non potrei mai superare."  
Il dottore annuì. "Spero che Mycroft si sbagli e che questo Eames non sappia nulla dell'innesto. Se un individuo come Moriarty dovesse metterci sopra le mani, siamo fregati. Saremo veramente di fronte ad un emergenza mondiale."  
Sherlock fece una faccia schifata (i dolcetti ai fagioli erano terribili, troppo dolci per i suoi gusti).  
"Come credi che andrà a fine?" Chiese Watson. "Ci limitiamo a pedinarli e poi lasciamo in lavoro agli uomini di Mycroft? Credi che abbiamo qualche chance di catturarli assieme? Dovremmo chiamare Lestrange."  
Holmes scosse il capo e tirò fuori il cellulare. "Mycroft ci ha coinvolti e Mycroft si muove. Anche perché sono sicuro che ciò rientra nella sua giuristizione."  
"Perché secondo te c'è qualcosa che non rientra nella giuristizione di tuo fratello?" John stava già pagando il conto, rassegnato che avrebbero lasciato in fretta e furia il locale non appena l'altro gruppo si sarebbe mosso.  
"Osservazione acuta." Ammise l'amico.

Naturalmente mentre Sherlock era al telefono con Mycroft, il gruppetto che stavano osservando si mosse.

"Per favore, può seguire quella macchina? Se riesce a non perderla di vista, a fine corsa saranno 100 sterline extra per lei." Sherlock non perse tempo in preamboli con il taxista.  
Questi non si scompose più di tanto e senza fare domande seguì la Qashquai che l'uomo gli aveva indicato.  
Sherlock aveva mandato un messaggio al fratello con la targa della macchina, ma non aveva dato nessun risultato e la vettura sembrava inritracciabile da qualsiasi satellite. C'era da aspettarselo da un genio del crimine e da una ex spia.

L'inseguimento durò circa mezz'ora e non aveva niente a che vedere con quegli dei telefilm o film americani. Non c'erano state corse a mozzafiato contromano per sensi unici, niente beni comuni distrutti o pompe idriche saltate in aria. La parte più difficile era stata non farsi distanziare ai semafori sparsi per la città. Per fortuna il SUV era diretto verso la City e quindi un taxi non destava particolari sospetti.  
Il taxista si fermò a qualche decina di metri oltre dove si erano fermati gli altri tre, davanti a un edificio anonimo, uguale agli altri nella zona. Un uomo era uscito e preso in consegna la vettura con cui erano arrivati. Ligi alla parola data, diedero i soldi extra promessi al taxista.

Sherlock aggiornò nuovamente il fratello sulla propria posizione.  
Mycroft voleva che si mettessero da parte e che lasciassero fare agli uomini dell'MI5. Sherlock non ne aveva nessunissima intenzione.  
Sarebbe entrato e avrebbe confrontato sia Moriarty che Shield. Voleva sapere se quest'ultimo era veramente Eames.  
"Non puoi per una volta in vita tua essere paziente ed aspettare i rinforzi?" Ma il tono di voce di Watson era quello di una persona che sapeva benissimo di parlare ad un muro.  
"Andiamo, chissà quando potrebbero arrivare." Stava studiando l'entrata dell'edificio. C'erano due guardie all'ingresso e a prima vista quello era l'unico accesso.  
Se si escludevano le scale anti-incendio. Che a prima vista non sembravano sorvegliate.  
Watson aveva seguito lo sguardo di Holmes. "Sherlock è di sicuro una trappola."  
"Ma se non lo fosse? Dobbiamo-"

Shield era uscito dall'edificio con una valigetta metallica.  
Sherlock lo riconobbe subito: era il PASIV, il marchingegno che permetteva il sogno condiviso.  
"Sherlock, andiamo, dobbiamo seguirlo." Lo strattonò l'amico per la giacca. "Non possiamo entrare in una delle roccaforti di Moriarty, lascia che se ne occupi Mycroft. Seguiamo Shield, è lui quello che ci interessa adesso." Tentò di farlo ragionare.  
Sherlock non era convinto che era la scelta giusta, ma per una volta seguì quello che l'amico gli aveva suggerito."

Avevano bloccato un altro taxi e avevano seguito Shield fino a casa.  
L'abitazione dell'uomo non era troppo diversa dalla loro a Baker Street, anche se in migliori condizioni. L'uomo non se la passava decisamente male.  
Aveva pagato il taxi ed era entrato, avendo però prima disinserito l'allarme.  
"Come pensi di entrare?" Aveva chiesto Watson.  
"Bussando."  
John scosse il capo. "Ovviamente, come ho fatto a non pensarci." Peccato che il sarcasmo andò perduto nel vento: il suo coinquilino stava già marciando verso la residenza del loro sospettato.

Sherlock si sistemò il collo della giacca e cercò di assumere la propria espressione più professionale, ma allo stesso tempo più innocua.  
La porta si aprì quasi subito. Shield li accolse con una maschera di tranquillità. "Desiderate?"  
"Buon pomeriggio, signor Shield. Sono Sherlock Holmes e questo è il dottor Watson." L'uomo sembrò non conoscere i loro nomi.  
"E siete qui perché...?"  
"Innesto."  
 _Quello_ produsse una reazione.  
"Entrate."

L'uomo rimise a posto la pistola nella fondina sul petto, un chiaro ammonimento ai propri ospiti. "Chi vi ha mandato?" Chiese subito senza falsi convenevoli.  
"Il Governo britannico."  
L'uomo ridacchiò. "MI5 o MI6?"  
Domanda difficile. Sherlock aveva sempre visto il fratello più come MI5, tuttavia era sicuro che i poteri di Mycroft superavano di gran lunga quelli dei servizi segreti, che fossero interni o esterni. "Tutti e due."  
Shield tirò fuori dal frigo tre birre, porgendole ai suoi ospiti. Sherlock rifiutò educatamente. L'uomo fece spalluccie. "Che cosa sapete dell'innesto?" Li stava studiando e neppure troppo velatamente.  
"Che era impossibile. Finché non ci siete riusciti." Ma ovviamente anche Sherlock sapeva giocare a quel particolare gioco.  
L'ex spia scosse il capo. "Finché non _ci_ sono riusciti."

"Chi?"  
"Moriarty." Rispose l'uomo come se quella fosse stata l'unica risposta possibile.  
John soffocò un'imprecazione, mentre Sherlock sentì brividi corrergli lungo la schiena.  
"Lei però ha collaborato." L'accusò l'investigatore.  
Quello scosse il capo. "Gli ho solo insegnato i trucchi del mestiere. Io non so fare un innesto."  
" _Ha collaborato_. Rimarcò l'uomo."  
"Senta, se uno insegna chimica a un tizio e quello dopo fa un attacco terroristico, che colpa ne ha l'insegnante?"  
"Lei sapeva di avere a che fare con un criminale." Sherlock non poteva accettare certe stronzate.  
"Perché, crede veramente che nel nostro governo non ci siano criminali?" In un'altra occasione Sherlock avrebbe approfondito il discorso (il tono di Shield era di disillusione allo stato puro)  
No, quest'uomo non poteva essere Eames. Sherlock lo sentiva. Eames non avrebbe mai delegato ad altri lo sporco lavoro, rimanendo in panchina. "Eames."  
Shield lo guardò stupito. "Sono anni che non sento più questo nome."  
"E' lei?" Andò dritto al punto.  
"No." Quello sembrò divertito dalla cosa.  
Sherlock sospirò quasi di sollievo. "Sa chi è?"  
"Non lo so, ma ho una mia teoria."  
Si fissarono. Le labbra di Shield si piegarono beffarde.  
Stava insinuando che... "No, non può essere Moriarty, profilo non corrisponde." Ne era certo.  
Shield fece spalluccie. "Forse ha ragione lei, o forse no."

Sherlock stava per aprire bocca per continuare ad interrogarlo, quando John estrasse la pistola e sparò a bruciapelo a William Shield.  
L'investigatore sentì il sangue e il cervello dell'uomo schizzargli addosso.

Sherlock ammutolì. John lo guardò con un sorriso strano.

John era impazzito? Cosa stava-

Tutti i pezzi andarono al loro posto.

"Eames." Sibilò tra i denti. Che stupido, come aveva fatto, come non aveva collegato-  
"Non sforzarti di capire." La voce era quella del suo amico, eppure non avrebbe mai potuto scambiarla per tale, era semplicemente _sbagliata_. "Menti più eccelse della tua ci hanno provato." Per concedere, "due per la verità, sei un tizio piuttosto in gamba."  
"Ma non ha senso. Che questo sia un sogno?" Si guardò in giro, incredulo.  
"Chi lo sa, forse sono veramente un tuo sogno, forse sono vero." Il falso John aveva la stessa postura del vero.  
"Il sogno pilotato non è così perfetto." Il sogno controllato che aveva sperimentato anni addietro non aveva niente a che fare con quello che stava vivendo.  
"Non preoccupartene. In un caso o nell'altro tra poco ti sveglierai." Senza artifizi, il John dei suoi sogni era mostruoso.  
"Chi sei?" Doveva dare un senso a tutto questo, doveva-  
John fece spalluccie. "Sono un edonista, con problemi nei confronti dell'autorità precostituita. Ma non sono un esibizionista, anche se voglio farlo credere."  
Si portò la pistola alla tempia e si sparò.


	3. Chapter 3

Le prime parole che uscirono dalla bocca di Eames quando si risvegliò furono: "Mycroft si appoggia sul fianco destro. Cazzo Mira, te l'ho fatto anche notare a teatro!"  
Una bella ragazza con un seno notevolmente prosperoso lo guardò per nulla impressionata. "Non ero a mio agio in quel sogno." La ragazza aveva un leggero accento slavo.  
"Me ne frego se sei a tuo agio o no. Un altro errore simile e sei fuori." Eames sfilò con mala grazia dal proprio braccio la canula, mentre la ragazza stava estraendo con molta delicatezza quella di Sherlock, vicino all'alluce.  
Non c'era fretta, l'uomo avrebbe dormito per altre tre ore, la signora Hudson era dalla cugina fino a tarda serata, e il suo coinquilino sarebbe rientrato il giorno seguente da un convegno medico a Edimburgo.  
Eames era stato una settimana segretario nello studio dove lavorava il dottore, aveva la sua agenda memorizzata da giorni. Mira sospirò teatralmente. "Non stressare, è andato pur tutto bene."  
"Pupa, le cose ti sono andate bene solo perché avevi un ruolo marginale." La ragazza aveva interpretato Mycroft e Shield. Per fortuna la mente di Sherlock aveva da sola creato Moriarty.  
La donna sbuffò piccata. "Fare più attenzione. Lezione imparata, ora smettila."  
Eames le fece un gestaccio a cui lei rispose a tono.

"Ok, possiamo andare." L'uomo stava controllando con il cellulare che ogni cosa fosse come quando erano entrati. Dal momento in cui si erano avvicinati al 221B di Baker Street, aveva fatto un centinaio di foto: ogni cosa doveva essere come quando erano entrati e nel caso in cui ciò non fosse stato possibile, studiare un modo per arginare i danni.  
Sherlock era sul divano, esattamente come l'avevano trovato.  
Tempo di uscire senza farsi notare.

La mini guidata da Eames si stava dirigendo verso la periferia di Londra.  
"Eri nell'MI6?" Non potè fare a meno di chiedere Mila. Nonostante il suo mentore fosse un chiacchierone, non rivelava mai molto di sé. A volte faceva fatica a credere che lo conosceva da quasi un anno.  
"No."  
L'aveva sospettato. Tutto in Eames gridava _perfetta spia_ e proprio per questo era sicura che non lo era mai stato: Eames era Il bastian contrario per eccellenza. "Eri almeno nell'esercito?"  
Eames si girò a guardarla. "Sherlock è un uomo brillante. Se così non fosse, non avrei mai perso tempo a controllare che cosa sa di preciso su di me."  
La ragazza legò i lunghi capelli castani in una coda, spazzientita. "Vuol dire sì?"  
"E' un _ne hai ancora strada da fare mocciosa se non sei in grado di capirlo per conto tuo_."  
Mila non ne fu impressionata. "Proprio non ti ci vedo nell'esercito."  
Eames la ignorò.  
"Sai chi vedrei bene nell'esercito? Arthur." La ragazza stava guardando davanti a sé, controllando la strada (la guida a sinistra la terrorizzava).  
"Lo stai dicendo dall'alto del tuo unico incontro con lui?" Il tono voleva essere divertito, ma invece risultò piuttosto brusco.  
"Be', non mi stai insegnando a giudicare le persone da un'occhiata? Io ho guardato e ho giudicato." L'affascinante point era un argomento tabù con il falsario. "E' così che vi siete incontrati? Via esercito?" Proseguì Mila, ignorando la tensione che irrigidiva le spalle dell'uomo.  
"Chiediglielo quando lo vedrai la prossima volta."

"Adesso mi dirai perché l'abbiamo fatto?"  
Eames non rispose subito, apparente troppo concentrato a leggere i cartelli delle indicazioni.  
"Oltre che per cercare di incastrare quel bastardo di Shield, ovviamente."  
Il vero William Shield era effettivamente entrato nella busta paga di Moriarty. Per questo Eames l'aveva usato come copertura e aveva anche mandato anonimamente qualche dritta all'Holmes che lavorava per Sua Maestà.  
"Moriarty. Mi era giunta voce che Moriarty aveva arruolato Sherlock tra le sue file. Volevo vedere se era vero."  
Mila non sapeva molto sull'individuo in questione, ma sapeva che Eames aveva un conto in sospeso con l'uomo. "Ma la vostra è una rivalità personale o il risultato di qualche sgarro tra criminali?" si informò.  
"Ti suonerà teatrale, ma lui è un vero e proprio genio del male. E' gente simile che rovina la nostra reputazione."  
"Ahah." Rispose sarcastica. "Ma quanto siamo spiritosi. Se non vuoi dirmelo non fa nulla."  
Eames accostò davanti a un piccolo Bed & Breakfast, il _Bay Tree House_. "Ridi, ma non sto scherzando." Le rivolse la sua totale attenzione. "Domani ti arriverà un messaggio di Arthur. Segui quello che ti dice."  
La ragazza gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio, in un gesto affettuoso. "Va bene capo. Sicuro di non volermi? Non ti annoierai senza di me?"  
"Immensamente tesoro." Si sporse fino a baciarla. "E ora sparisci." Le diede un buffetto sulla guancia. "E fai del tuo peggio con il nostro point."

* * *

Gabriel Alexander Charles Lewis Kent-Ward (per gli amici Eames) stava pranzando allo Scott's di Londra, in compagnia della madre, la duchessa di Canterbury.  
"Vorrei capire che cosa passa nella testa di tuo fratello." Sospirò la signora Ward.  
"E io vorrei sapere perché lo stai chiedendo a me e non a lui." Gabriel stava combattendo una lotta agguerrita con l'aragosta. Maledetto crostaceo, possibile che ogni volta rischiava di inzozzarsi da capo a piedi?  
"Lo farei se riuscissi a vedervi." Sbottò la donna che indossava un completo nero con maglioncino bianco. L'abbigliamento, unito a un trucco semplice ma sapiente, le conferiva un'aspetto di sensuale eleganza, nonostante una corporatura burrosa. "Babi, non sei mai a casa, dovresti venire a trovarci più spesso."  
Possibile che tutti i genitori avessero nel loro dna il compito di tentar di far sentire in colpa i figli? "Non sono in giro per il mondo a spassarmela."  
"Lo so tesoro," si affrettò a placarlo la donna. "e stai facendo un ottimo lavoro."  
"Qualcuno deve pur controllare gli affari di famiglia." A volte un po' si sentiva in colpa a mentire così spudoratamente ai suoi. Non che mentisse completamente, alla fine spesso visitava gli alberghi di famiglia.  
"Lo so Babi, però l'ultima volta che ti ho visto è stato il mese scorso!" Piagnucolò più decisa la donna. "Capisco che devi fare un controllo accurato delle nostre strutture, però, se lavori sempre come potrai mettere su famiglia?"  
"Ti devo ricordare che sono bisex e che potrei finire con un uomo?" Vittoria! Finalmente era riuscito ad avere la meglio su almeno un pezzo del crostaceo.  
"Ed io che esistono le adozioni?" Ribattè pronta la donna.  
Eames rabbrividì al solo pensiero. "Non credo che mi sentirò mai pronto per averne." "Elton li ha avuti." Sospirò divertito: solo sua madre poteva presentargli come esempio di riferimento una rockstar. Non aiutava il fatto che fosse un caro amico della donna. "In questo momento invidio chi non vede i propri genitori da anni."  
"Si, ma non sono figli miei, quindi non m'interessa. E comunque non tentare di cambiare discorso."  
"Be', ti farà piacere sapere che sarò in zona per un paio di settimane."  
"È fantastico!" Dei due figli Eames era quello con cui condivideva le maggiori passioni. Già pregustava le mostre a cui l'avrebbe accompagnata. "A Londra?"  
"Sì. Voglio fare qualche ricerca." La madre lo fissò. "Perché mi guardi così?"  
"Babi, cosa c'è che non va'?"  
"Niente, sono solo un po' stanco."  
"Babi..." L'ammonì la donna.  
Eames aveva appreso da lei la capacità di osservare le persone e leggerle. "E'...è solo che ho incontrato un mio vecchio conoscente. E stavo ripansando alle scelte che ho fatto, tutto qui."  
"Esercito?" Chiese cautamente. La carriera militare del loro ultimogenito era qualcosa che in famiglia approcciavano con la dovuta cautela. Quando il figlio aveva annunciato che non sarebbe andato al college, ma che si era già arruolato, era successo il finimondo.  
"No, non proprio. Ma... in un certo senso collegato." Scosse il capo. "Non preoccupartene, solo un po' di nostalgia per la mia gioventù." Ci scherzò sopra.  
"Ti manca?" Specificando, "l'esercito."  
"Che cosa, lanciarmi da un paracadute ed indossare dei pannoloni per adulti? Dio, no. Però, era una vita semplice. Quello mi manca."  
"Solo tu puoi definire semplice essere nelle SAS."  
"No, solo chi è stato uno SAS può dire che è semplice esserlo. Il problema è quando smetti di esserlo." E non intendeva i sintomi post-traumatici o le altre cazzate di cui tutti parlavano. Era fermasi un attimo e rendersi conto che stop, basta, non potevi più fare il soldato. Lui era stato fortunato, gli era successo una mattina, così, senza nessuna spiegazione apparente. Conosceva gente a cui era successo in combattimento, ed era finita sei piedi sotto terra.  
La donna decise di non indagare. "Dopo Londra hai già scelto dove andare?" La duchessa conosceva il figlio: era impossibile da bloccare per troppo tempo in un posto.  
"Vienna." Per poi aggiungere, "mi devo vedere con degli amici."  
"Gente che conosco?"  
L'uomo ridacchiò. "No. Decisamente no."  
"Non mi presenti mai nessuno, Babi. Vorrei proprio incontrare qualche tuo amico." Brontolò la madre.  
"Prima o poi succederà." _Sul mio cadavere._

* * *

_alcuni anni prima a Singapore_

Un uomo molto alto e snello sulla trentina entrò nel negozio di Eames.  
"Buon giorno. O nihao, se preferisci un tocco esotico." Lo salutò quest'ultimo.  
L'uomo gli rispose in perfetto inglese. "Non potrei essere del posto?"  
"Con quella carnagione?" Tutto in lui gridava chiaramente suddito di Sua Maestà.  
L'uomo non rispose, continuava a guardare i bozzetti e le foto alle pareti del negozio. "Un negozio di tatuaggi: geniale."  
L'affermazione fece raddrizzare le orecchie del ragazzo. "Di solito la gente commenta i miei lavori con _belli_ , ma ogni complimento è ben accetto."  
"E' geniale l'idea di nascondere un'attività di contraffazione con un negozio per tatuaggi, una copertura molto buona, inchiostri di tutti i tipi e in grandi quantità."  
Eames odiava il venerdì mattina. Succedeva sempre qualche cosa. "Suppongo che questo significa che giochiamo a carte scoperte: che cosa le serve signor...?" Fece un gesto d'invito.  
"Smith. John Smith." Il falsario ridacchiò divertito. "Mi serve un'autorizzazione della NATO."  
 _Interessante._ Eames fischiò impressionato. "Non me lo chiedono molto spesso. Non sarà una cosa semplice."  
"E' per questo che sono venuto fino a Singapore per una carta."  
"Inutile dire che le costerà parecchio."  
"Inutile dire che i soldi non sono un problema." Gli rispose lo straniero con lo stesso tono divertito, ma guardingo.  
"Bene." Eames flashò il suo più radioso sorriso. "Hai qui un modello da copiare, o devo fare un po' di ricerca?"  
"Non sono riuscito a procurarmene uno," l'uomo strinse le labbra, annoiato con sé stesso, "ma so cosa ci dev'essere scritto sopra." Gli porse un biglietto.  
Ci vollero tutte le capacità teatrali di Eames, per non trasalire alle parole su di esso: _richiesta autorizzazione... uso Portable Automated Somnacin IntraVenous Device MV-235A..._.  
Cristo santo, che fosse una trappola, che fosse qualcuno mandato in avan scoperta a farlo fuori, che...  
"E' un problema?" L'uomo aveva percepito la sua esitazione.  
L'unica cosa che Eames poteva fare era proseguire come nulla fosse e stare sugli attenti. "Nessun problema." E scoprire chi diavolo fosse questo piantagrane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Come fanfic writer, ho scelto di usare quasi sempre la versione italiana di ciò che scrivo.
> 
> 2) Mila è interpretata dall'attrice [Kat Dennings](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lzys7kdasG1qbc7czo1_r2_250.png).  
> La mini di Eames è la [Mini Countryman](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mini_Countryman_\(2010\)).  
> William Shield è interpretato da [Jeremy Renner](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m35a8balDO1rqzed9o2_500.jpg).  
> Se volete maggiori informazioni sul PASIV, c'è [un sito](http://www.pasivdevice.org) molto interessante.
> 
> 3) Questa edizione del Reverse è stata più faticosa del previsto: l'ho iniziata con una trama, che si è fermata a 2000 parole, e che mi ha bloccato per mesi. Poi tipo il giorno della consegna ho avuto l'illuminazione, con relativa cancellazione di mille parole circa. Confesso che sto scrivendo queste parole che la mezzanotte per la consegna è già passata. Scusateci mod, siamo stati veramente pessimi questo giro :(
> 
> 4) Sono una fan relativamente recente della serie (da gennaio) e questa è la prima volta che scrivo su questa serie. Può darsi che in un futuro approfondirò questa storia, vediamo cosa mi dice l'ispirazione.
> 
> 5) Lo so che mi ripeto, ma: "La mia gifter è differente" ™. Giuro sul mio onore che non lo sapevo (anche se lo sospettavo, ogni artista ha uno stile differente!), ma anche questo giro sono finita con [m_bfly](http://m_bfly.livejournal.com/). È una persona fantastica e spero ardentemente di aver fatto un minimo di giustizia alla sua fantastica idea. GRAZIE ♥


End file.
